Beatrice and Tobias no war
by fan flashing arrow
Summary: My first fanfiction. What would happen with Four/Tobias, Tris and their friends, when there was no war. If the life in Dauntless carried on as always. What happen between the bond with Tobias and Tris and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction story. My planning is to make an story about what happened when there is no war, there will be that you thought that would never happen. I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 1:

Tris POV:

A moment later after I saw Eric and the other leaders of dauntless, who are standing on the tables across the room. Eric began tapping on the microphone.

"We aren't big on speeches here, so I'm going to keep this short. It's a new year, we have a new pack of initiates. And a slightly smaller pack of new members." says Eric.

He continues, "We believe in bravery. We believe in freedom from fear and getting the skills to force the bad of our world so that the good can prosper and thrive. If you also believe in those things, we welcome you. The ranking of the top ten initiates, who will be staying in Dauntless. The ranking will come up any minute, behind me on the screen."

A couple of seconds later, the rankings came up:

10, 9 and 8 are some Dauntless-born, who I don't know their names.

I was looking upwards the rankings and I saw the following:

7. Christina (I am so happy for her)

6. Will (I am so happy for Christina to have her boyfriend with her in Dauntless)

5. Peter

4. Lynn

3. Marlene

2. Uriah

I did not make it into Dauntless, I become Factionless now. I don't want to become Factionless.

When the screen came up, I heard a lot of screaming and clapping. A minute later, I feel a hand on my shoulder, I have the feeling that the hand is from Christina. I turn around and I was right.

"Hey Christina, congrats for making into Dauntless." I say.

"Hey Tris, thanks but I need you to congrats for coming first." she replies.

"What first, no way I become Factionless."

"What are you talking about you become first in the rankings, look for yourself." says Christina

When I look up to the rankings and I see the following:

1. Tris

What I came first, I don't believe it. I run as fast as I could down the hallway to the Chasm. When I arrive, I start crying like all your emotions are holding together and you let it go.

After around 30 minutes, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I say, "Go away!"

"I won't go away." he/she says.

I know that voice, I turn around and I see the person and it is …..

**How was my first fanfiction until now, please review. Who do you think it is? What do you think of this chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**How****did you like the last chapter? I do this chapter in a mystery POV, so you have to read carefully and you have to know what happened in chapter 1 to understand who the mystery person is.**

Chapter 2:

Mystery POV:

When the rankings came up, I got a lot of hands on my back and they were saying that I did an amazing job.

I went searching for Tris. The moment I saw her, I saw that she has a disappointed expression on her face. The expression on her face tells that she believe that she becomes Factionless. I wanted to congrats her on becoming first in the rankings of all the initiates.

I was walking slowly to her, then I saw Christina congrats Tris but she is confused. I see that Tris is confused because she does not know where Christina is talking about. When Tris looked up to the rankings and she is so shocked. She run away the moment, she saw the rankings. When she run away, I saw her expression on her face that tells me that she is about to cry. I follow her and I see where she is going to … the Chasm.

A couple of minutes later after she sits down at the Chasm, she lets all her emotions out and that turns into crying. I want to comfort her and I want her to calm down. So I walk quietly towards her and when I am close to her, I put my hand on her shoulder. The moment she felt my hand on her shoulder, she directly says, "Go away!" in a very angry voice.

I replied with "I won't go away." I won't go away because I don't want her to be angry at anyone or herself and that she has to calm down.

Some moments after I said that I won't go away, she turns around and she says "Oh, hello …"in a sad and shocked voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**What did you think of the first two chapters? Just let me know and you can always send a PM. And review, please.**

_Chapter 1:_

_I say, "Go away!"_

"_I won't go away." he/she says._

_I recognize that voice, I turn around and I see the person and it is ..._

Chapter 3:

Tris POV:

It i_s _Tobias. What is he doing here? I want to be alone now because I am shocked and sad but also angry at the same time because I became first in the ranking. I say, "Oh, hello Four" in a shocked and sad voice.

"Tris, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I just want to be alone now and this is the first place I thought of." I reply

"Why do you want to be alone? You should be celebrating because you came first." he says.

"How is it possible that I came first in the ranking, I didn't do great in the simulations." I say.

"You earned your shot of first in ranking because you DID DO a great job with the simulation. You have until tomorrow afternoon for the job ceremony. Do you want to go with me to my apartment? We can just talk or watch tv." he asks me. I notice that he is a bit nervous when he asks me.

"I like that idea of yours, so let's go." I answer.

"Wait a minute, you cannot walk like that in the halls, come here." he says when I close enough to him, he wipes my tears off my face so I look like I didn't cry.

"Now, you look like you are tough as nails" he says.

"Thanks"

After he wiped my tears from my face, we start walking towards his apartment. When we are in his apartment, we sit down on the couch watching tv. Then he says, "What do you want to do? Because we have until tomorrow afternoon for the job ceremony. Do you know which job you are going to –chose tomorrow at the job ceremony?" he asked. Now he says about the job ceremony, I don't know which job I want to choose. I really need to think about the job. I know well what we could do now.

"Tobias, I do not know yet which job I want but I am already thinking about it. Do you something we could do now?" I ask.

"I know something" he says. Directly after he said that he start kissing me, I start kissing him back. Without I knew it, were my hands under his T-shirt within seconds. I break apart one second and in that second he throws his shirt off. I stare at his muscles, his body and his six-back a couple of seconds later I continue kissing him. A couple of minutes later HIS HANDS were now under my t-shirt, without realising throw I my shirt on the ground, he look at my body he says "You are so beautiful" and we continue kissing very passionately. The kissing continued about 30 minutes when we heard a knock on the door, we just ignored it. But shouldn't ignored it because Zeke bursts into the room, we break apart directly after we see him in the room. When I see him I start blushing. Before we could say something, Zeke says "Oh, I am interrupting something"

"No, we were just talking and DON'T TELL SOMEONE!" Tobias and I say in unison.

"Oh okay, Tonight truth or dare at 7 pm at my house, see you later" Zeke says.

When he closed the door behind him, I start kissing each other passionately hoping that no one will interrupt us anymore. But after something like 10 minutes someone knocked on the door, we just ignored it again, but it didn't help again. This time Uriah bursts in and when he sees us, he say "OMG, was I interrupting something." in a screaming voice

"No, of course did you not interrupt something and DO NOT TELL SOMEONE, otherways we will KILL YOU but what do you want?!" we say in unison.

"Nothing, just saying about truth or dare …" he says but before he continues we answer, "We know already, just go NOW." After we said that he went away

Finally, we are alone we start kissing passionately again but that was not long before we heard a knock on the door, a moment later we say, "Go away we want to be alone." but the person says, "Open up" that was weird, we put fast our shirts on before we open up the door.

I was shocked of who it is, because it is …

**Tell me who you think it is, and what do you think of this story and what do you think of this chapter. Please let me know and let me know if I should continue the story or should stop, tell me so review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Tris POV:

Just before Tobias opens the door, he moves me behind him because we don't know who it is and other ways they become suspicious. When Tobias opens the door I see the person at the door is Max. I am shocked because Max is at the door. What is he doing here at Four's /Tobias's apartment, what does he wants? I stay behind Tobias because I don't want to let Max know that we are together. After Tobias saw that Max is at the door, he directly says "Hello Max, what do you want? And if it is about the job. I still don't want it."

"Hello Four, and no it is not about the job, it is about Tris." Max says.

"Tris? What do you have to do with Tris?" Four answered.

"Yes Tris, I want to talk with her about the jobs and the rankings. So I am looking for her but I don't have success, do you know where she is" Max says. After Max says that I squeezes Four's hand that he can tell Max about me being here.

"Yes Max, I know where she is and don't tell anyone, okay" Four says.

"Okay, I tell me where she is?" Max asks.

I stand now beside Four and I say "I am here, but please don't tell anyone, we are kinda together."

"Oh okay, Four that is great for you because you have now a girlfriend after 2 year. Tris I want to talk with you mostly about the jobs." Max says.

"Alright if you want we can do it now, here in Four's apartment." I say.

"Okay, that is a great idea." Max says. We let him in, Four and I sit on the couch and Max sits on the stool opposite from us. Then Max begins talking with, "Just as I say a minute ago, I am going to offer you, Tris, a job as a Leader-in-training." I was shocked that I get offer for a job as a Leader-in-training

"A job as a Leader-in-training." I stutter.

"Yes Tris an offer as a Leader-in-training." Max says.

"Why? And why me?" I ask.

"Because you have shown that you have the capability of becoming a great leader and you become first in the rankings so you have shown that you are be able to become a leader." Max explains.

"Oh really?" I say.

"Yes, really I mean it, will you think about the offer? When you chose a job at the job ceremony then I see if you accept the offer or that you choose another job?" Max says.

"Yes, I will think about it." I say but I already thought of a job so I have to choose between Leader-in-training and the job I already thought of.

"I will see you then at the job ceremony, bye" Max says.

"Bye" I say. Then Max left. When he is outside and the moment after we closed the door, Four starts kissing me but I don't kiss back. I say, "Tobias please not now, I think I need to go to Christina to get ready for the truth or dare and I think that Christina also want to play."

"Alright then you can go, I will see you later at the party. Make sure that you wear layers." Tobias says.

"Why should I wear layers?" I ask.

"Every time that you don't do a dare or tell a truth, you have to take a piece of clothing off." he answers.

"Oh, good to know then." I say. Oh, I need to shopping and the best person to go shopping with … is Christina. So I leave after I changed into comfortable cloths, so I go to Christina and I know that she is at the Transfer dorm I go to the dorm. When I arrive at the Transfer dorm, I see that Christina is talking with Will. Will sees me coming but before he could say I put my finger on my mouth and he understands that he does not say something. When I am 1 meter away from Christina, I say very happy "Hello Christina, want to go shopping with me?"

"Ha hey Tris, omg are you serious that you really ask me to go shopping with me?" Christina says.

"Yes, that is right because I need new cloths for the truth or dare party at Zeke's house, Christina and Will, you can come also to the party it is at 10 o'clock but wear layers because if you don't do a dare or tell the truth you have to remove a piece of clothing. Let's go Christina!" I say in a happy mote.

"Alright let's go, I will dress you up. See you at the party Will" Christina says. While we are walking toward the first shop, Christina asks me "Tris why are you so happy? And where were you last night?"

"I am just happy for no reason, I stayed just somewhere and that is none of your business. Why do you ask? And do you want to go shopping or not" I say I am now a little bit angry.

"Alright alright Tris, calm down." Christina says in a shocked but also in a

After a couple of hours I got 4 new t-shirts and 3 new pairs of jeans, a pair of leggings , a new jacket, a pair of heels, they are about 5 cm high, she had difficulty to convince me to let her buy her the heels . We are walking to the next store, a moment later I see which store it is. I say to Christina, "I am not going in there, no way."

"If you are into your underwear, you have to wear fancy underwear." Christina says.

"Alright then I go inside, but I will not pick clothes or look." I say.

"Okay, I will pick your clothes." Christina says.

A couple of minutes later, she bought two bags and she gives one bag to me. I give her a shocked expression but I am not going to look into the bag. She takes me to dorm and she takes me in her bedroom. She gives me a pair of underwear and a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, I go into the bathroom. When I come back Christina gives me a t-shirt, a hoodie and a pair of jeans after I got them on she gives me a jacket and got herself ready for the party. When she is done with her make-up and hair, she says "Alright let's go and get you ready because you need to be noticeable."

"Why?, I am not even pretty or beautiful." I say.

"Tris try not to be stupid, you are pretty, now I will make you noticeable and the party is within the next hour." Christina says.

"Alright, Christina just do it or we will be late for the party." I say.

After 45 minutes Christina is finished with her and my make-up and the hair, Christina moves me in front of the mirror. Before Christina could say something I say "It is … AMAZING, thanks Christina for the hair and the make - up." Christina made my hair a little bit curly but not much and she made my eyes noticeable with black eyeliner.

"Let's go before we are too late for the party." I say.

"Alright let's go then." Christina says.

A couple of minutes later we arrive at Zeke's apartment, we knock on the door and Zeke opens the door with a shocked expression on his face and he says "Hello you both look good, you may come in for the party everyone is here already." When he says that I look good I blush, after a couple of seconds standing outside the door I step inside. When I step inside I see Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Four, Will, Shauna, when I see Four I blush. I nearly finish the circle and then I see…. Peter and Eric, when I see them immediately say "What are they doing here?"

They answered in unison "We are playing a game if you like it or not!"

"Alright" I say, then I sit down between Christina and Four, I do not sit on purpose next to Four it is by accidence.

Zeke begins with "Alright, let's begin we will do first a name round. My name is Zeke maybe you know already me."

"Shauna"

"Lynn"

"Marlene"

"Uriah"

"Eric"

"Peter"

"Will"

"Christina" then it is my turn

"Tris" I say but a second after I said my name Shauna says "We all know who you are because you are the first jumper and you became first in the rankings"

"Oh alright" I say in a shocked voice

"Let's begin I begin because we are in my apartment" Zeke says.

"Alright you may begin" we all say in unison.

"Uriah, truth or … " Zeke says.

"Dare" Uriah says before Zeke even could finish.

"Alright Uriah, I dare you to … " Zeke says.

**Nice cliffy, what do you think of this chapter? What do you think of the cliffhangers? Do you think that I should keep the cliffhangers at the end of the chapters? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>From the last chapter:<em>**

**_Chapter 4:_**

_Tris POV:_

"_Uriah, truth or …" Zeke says._

"_Dare" Uriah says before Zeke even could finish._

"_Alright Uriah, I dare you to …" Zeke says._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Tris POV:

"Alright Uriah, I dare you to go to the pit and scream 'I am a pansycake' until a lot of people scream 'You are right, you are a pansycake'" Zeke says.

"What is a pansycake?" I say.

"Pansycake is an old dauntless slang, it means coward only Uriah uses it and he is so stupid to think that he could bring the word back." Shauna says.

"I am not going to that I am not a pansycake." Uriah says then he takes his shirt off.

"Shauna, truth or dare" Uriah says.

"Dare" Shauna says.

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Uriah says. Shauna stands up and walks over to Zeke, she kisses Zeke on the lips. After she kissed Zeke, Zeke started to blush that was weird to see Zeke blush then he says "I love you"

"I love you too" Shauna says.

"Eric, truth or dare" Shauna asks.

"Dare" he says.

"I dare you to propose with this union ring to the first person, you see in the Pit." Shauna says.

"Alright who goes with me" he says, everyone except me, Tobias, Christina and Will go with Eric. A minute after they left Tobias whispers something in my ear and I think it is something like "You look beautiful." After he said that I start blushing. Around 10 minute later, they come laughing back the apartment in. They sit back in the circle then Zeke explain what happened and that Shauna proposed to Eric, when we hear it we all burst in laughing. After 10 minutes of laughing I hear something like 'our' then I hear again but better that Shauna said "Four"

"Huh, oh yes" he say confused.

"Didn't you hear me" Shauna says.

"Oh no" he say.

"Alright I will say it again, Four truth or dare" Shauna says with a grin.

"Dare" he says but he immediately regret it.

"I dare you to kiss you crush" she says, Four immediately blush.

"omg, I let the amazing Four blush so you have a crush." Shauna says.

"Okay, I will do the dare but may I switch the light off."

"Okay, you may switch the light off"

Four switches the light off, a couple of seconds later I feel his lips against my lips I kiss him back and it becomes a make out session and then on a moment the light are switch on. The moment the light are switched on we immediately stop. Who did it? I think to myself but on that moment I see everybody staring at us, I start blushing immediately. After a couple of minutes in silence someone says "WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" and of course that has to be ….

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think that said? Please tell me and what do you think of this chapter? I need to have a couple of things; do you want that there are phones in the story yes or no? How old you think that Hector is, you know that little brother of Shauna and Lynn. You can always PM me. I will try to update soon.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry, sorry, I am extremely busy with schoolwork and other things. It was also a difficult chapter to write and to create ideas for truth and dares. Happy Valentine for somebody. Here is chapter 6. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>From the last chapter:<strong>_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_Tris POV:_

"_Alright I will say it again, Four truth or dare" Shauna says with a grin._

"_Dare" he says but he immediately regret it._

"_I dare you to kiss you crush" she says, Four immediately blush._

"_omg, I let the amazing Four blush so you have a crush." Shauna says._

"_Okay, I will do the dare but may I switch the light off." _

"_Okay, you may switch the light off" _

_Four switches the light off, a couple of seconds later I feel his lips against my lips I kiss him back and it becomes a make out session and then on a moment the light are switch on. The moment the light are switched on we immediately separate from each other. Who did it? I think to myself but on that moment I see everybody staring at us, I start blushing immediately. After a couple of minutes in silence someone says "WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" and of course that has to be …._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>_

Tris POV:

_After a couple of minutes in silence someone says "WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US" and of course that has to be.. _

… urggh Christina why do you have to do this to me. I look down because I don't want to see everyone's face. After Christina freaked out somebody begin to say things like "That's is so cute! When did this happen? You are the cutest couple ever! Please tell us everything also all the details! Omg my best buddy got finally a girlfriend! This is why Four also always talks about you." all these kind of things are said.

I look at Tobias, he knows that we have to explain all of our relationship and they are our friends. We explain everything the scene at the Ferris wheel, that I went through Four's fear landscape and of course some people asks what his fears are but we don't say any of his fears, the kiss at the Chasm all the girls ask 'How was the kiss? Was it long, passionate kiss?' I answer with 'It was a long passionate and amazing kiss.'

When we have explained about our relationship, I hear that Zeke says "You are the one he always talks about. He always talks about someone from the initiation, who he found special during the suppers."

Omg, Tobias really thinks that I am special and he talked about me during the suppers. "Did you really talk about me during the suppers" I ask Tobias.

"Yes, I did but I didn't say your name. I said someone or a girl from initiation."

I starting to blush. Again.

The truth or dare party goes on with Four asking the question and of course he has to ask me.

"Tris, truth or dare" Four asks.

"Dare" I say.

"I dare you to let me throw knives at you." Did he really mean it?

"Alright let's go, I think that everyone wants to see this" Everyone has their jaw dropped.

"You have to close the mouth before you catch any flies." I say.

We all go to the training room and there it starts.

Christina POV:

Tris is lately very happy, I don't know why she is happy and mostly these last days. Does Tris have a secret lover or boyfriend? Four was sometimes a little bit happy during the initiation, sometimes Four gave even a very small smile and it is very weird when he smiles. What happened to Four? Is he sick or something like that? Does he have a secret lover or girlfriend or does he like someone?

*******Time skip till the truth or dare party*******

"Eric, truth or dare" Shauna says

"Dare" he says.

"I dare you to propose with this union ring to the first person, you see in the Pit." Shauna says.

"Alright who goes with me" he says everyone except me, Four, Tris and Will go with Eric.

When Eric and the others go to do the dare. I see that Four whispers something Tris's ear but I cannot make something out of it, then I see that Tris blushes it must be some special because Tris won't smile so easly.

Around 10 minute later, they come laughing back the apartment in. They sit back in the circle then Zeke explain what happened and that Shauna proposed to Eric, when we hear it we all burst in laughing. After 10 minutes of laughing I hear that she says "Four" but it seems so that Four didn't hear that.

"Huh, oh yes" he say confused.

"Didn't you hear me" Shauna says.

"Oh no" he say.

"Alright I will say it again, Four truth or dare" Shauna says with a grin.

"Dare" he says but he immediately regret it.

"I dare you to kiss you crush" she says. Four immediately blush, that is weird why would Four blush. Oh no his crush is here in the room.

"omg, I let the amazing Four blush so you have a crush." Shauna says.

"Okay, I will do the dare but may I switch the light off."

"Okay, you may switch the light off"

Around 10 seconds later, I walk toward the lamp switch button. The moment I switch the lamp on, I see Tris making out with Four. This is amazing she has a boyfriend and they are together they are really cute together. The second after I thought that I immediately start screaming "WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US! I am your bestfriend."

I see that Tris looks towards the ground because she doesn't want to see everybody's face and reactions. Everyone's mouths has dropped but Tris doesn't realise it.

After I freaked out somebody say things like "That's is so cute! When did this happen? You are the cutest couple ever! Please tell us everything also all the details! Omg my best buddy got finally a girlfriend! This is why Four also always talks about you." to them.

Four and Tris look at each other. I think that they are going to explain to us about their relationship and they do explain it. They explain about everything, the scene at the Ferris wheel, that she went through Four's fear landscape and of course some people asks what his fears are but they don't say any of his fears, the kiss at the Chasm all the girls ask 'How was the kiss? Was it long, passionate kiss? She answers with 'It was a long passionate and amazing kiss.' That is so romantic, they make a great couple and how didn't I see it? How they look at each other. Four continues the party, probably because he is to shy about their relation.

"Tris, truth or dare" Four says. Tris choose dare for sure.

"Dare" she answers.

"I dare you to let me throw knives at you." He does it again and I see that everyone's jaw dropped.

"Alright let's go, I think that everyone wants to see this."

She walks out with Four, they start talking about something I don't what and everyone follows.

Tris POV:

I hope that Four/Tobias don't nick my ear again.

"You are going to stand in front of the target, while I throw knives at you. You can't flinch if you flinch then someone else takes you place." he says, is he serious that he says the same thing as the other time.

"Four are you serious that you say it" I say. I see that everyone's expression is shocked. I stand against the target, Four stand facing me with spinning one knife in his right hand and holding two knives in his left hand. Everyone is still amazed that I just stand in front of the target. After one minute he asks me "Are you ready"

"Yes"

The first knife he throws, lands a couple of inches away from my left arm. He throws the second knife and it lands above my head. Just before Fours throws the third knife, I hear "Come on Four, you can do better" and of course that has to be Eric. Four throws the third knife, it lands on my ear and of course he has to make it bleed. I immediately say to Four "Why did you do it again?! I hate you so much." Now everyone stands there in shock. I walk towards Four and I whisper to him "Be happy that I love you so much, otherwise I will be extremely mad at you and I would kill you." While I give him a kiss on his cheek. Everyone still stands there in shock, then I start explaining about knife throwing during the initiation and that Four threw knives at me.

While we walk to the apartment again, I immediately know who my victim will be so I ask "Peter, truth or dare"

He stares at me and then he says "Dare, give me your best shot"

"I dare you to fight me." The moment I said that because I see Four, Eric, Peter and Christina with the jaw dropped.

"Alright, I accept your challenge. Now everyone, we have to back to the training room so I can finish her once again"

Four says to me "You are not going to do this"

"Yes, I do because I dared him and I want revenge from initiation" I say in an angry tone. Now Four and Christina are shocked. When we are at the training room, Peter and I step into the ring. While Eric counts down, every number he counts down I become more, more and more angrier.

"3…2…1" Eric says. Once he reaches 1 I release all my anger into my fist and punch him straight at his jaw. I think I didn't saw that coming because he stands there still in shock and he says "You bitch!"

He tries to punch me but I dodge it then he kicks me in the stomach. I recover fast and kick him in the ribs, he falls down of pain but stands up fast and he punches in my stomach, my sides and a couple of punches in my jaw and my nose. I fall down from the amount of pain, he notices that my left hand lays straight away from me and he stands with his foot on my left hand. I scream out of pain, I am now so angry. I stand up immediately and I punch and kick him rapidly in his stomach then he falls down to the ground and I keep on kicking him until I don't see any movements so he is continuous. **(A/N don't be disappointed if you didn't like the description of the fight. I am sorry, it is difficult to right is) **

When I step out the ring, I see that Will, Christina and Tobias are shocked but in a bad way. Of course Eric has to say "Hey, I didn't that you had it in you! STIFF!"

"Oh, shut up Eric" I say in an angry voice, I have feeling that Four has also the feeling that I am angry and I need to be calmed down. Four comes immediately to me and he hugs me so I calm down because apparently I am about to kill him or at least fight him.

When Four hugs him me, he didn't even say that I did great. The meaning behind that Four hugs me is to calm me down but apparently calming me down was difficult, I even try to break free but it don't help. Four hugs me even stronger because I try to escape, after while I calmed down. A couple of minutes later Four open is his arms because I am be calmed down.**(A/N I know it sounds weird) **I immediately say "I am so sorry guys if you worried about me but I just lost it."

They all say something like "Don't worry it can happen everybody and nice fight Tris." Christina and Will say also "you have become so much better in fighting and defending yourself since the fights, we are very proud of you." I blush from this.

"Oh thanks" I say with a blush, "we need to continue the party or not!"

"Of course we need to continue the party" Zeke says.

"I want to take Peter's turn" Marlene says.

"Okay" I say.

"Uriah truth or –"

"Dare, I am not a pansycake" he says before Marlene could finish her sentence.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss your crush" He stands up and walks towards Marlene, he kiss her on the cheek then Marlene starts to blush.

"Zeke a truth or a dare" Marlene says.

"I want a dare" he says.

"I dare you to brush your teeth after you have done that you have to drink Orange Juice" she says with a grin.

"I will to do it, because it sounds delicious" He stands up and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, a couple of minutes later he comes out of the bathroom and goes to the kitchen, he picks up the pack of Orange Juice and he drinks it after the first gulp he immediately spits it out and he says "This is disguising!" We all start to laugh uncontrollable.

"Peter, you know the question" Zeke asks.

"I want a truth" Peter says.

"Who is your crush"

"Lauren" he mutters, nearly un-understandable.

"Who!" Uriah yells.

"Lauren" he says louder. We all laugh

"Shauna, dare or dare"

"Why don't I get to choose? Oh, it doesn't matter my planning was also to choose dare so a dare please" she says.

"I dare you to kick Uriah at his 'you know where place'" Shauna pulls her shirt off and she says "I do not want a mad Zeke at me" We laugh, because it is a kinda funny reason.

"Alright, Four truth or dare"

"I want to move so I choose truth" Four says.

"Pansycake" Uriah yells. Lynn throws a pillow at him and she says "Don't ever use that word again otherwise I will make sure that you can't say that word, by using my super power"

We all laugh of what Lynn said.

"What is your real" Shauna asks Four, she couldn't even finish because after Four heard the word 'real' he removes his shirt.

"Will, truth or dare" Four asks.

"Truth"

"What do you thought of me during the initiation" Four says, when he says that I start to laugh. Everybody looks at me with a confused expression, I know why but I say "Oh, it doesn't matter, Will just answer the question."

"Alright…, oh yeah what I thought of you, I thought that you were scary, now you are a little bit less scary because you are dating Tris, furthermore you were mostly scary or imitating, very imitating"

"Alright, Christina truth or dare" Four says.

"Dare because nobody chose a dare for some time" she says.

"I dare to egg the first you see outside" he says with a grin.

"I like this dare" She goes to the kitchen and takes one egg. She walks outside and the first person she sees, happens to be Max. She throws fast her egg and of course it has to land on his head. Christina comes as fast as possible back the room in and she sits back in the circle like nothing has happened. A couple of seconds later we all hear a knock on the door, I go to open the door suprisely it is Max I say "Hello Max, what do you want" while I try to hide my laughter because he has egg white, egg yellow on his head.

"Hello Tris, you are at a dare or truth party right"

"Yes, you are right why?"

"I understand now why I have a egg on my head because someone got a dare to do so"

"Thanks that you understand, I thought it was kind of funny"

"You are right it is funny, bye I see you tomorrow"

"Bye" I walk back in, I see that everyone tries to hide their laugh but it doesn't work. After a couple of minutes of laughing we continue the party with Christina.

"Eric, truth or dare" Christina says

"Dare, I am Dauntless"

"I dare you to confess your love for Lauren to her" He removes his jacket.

"There is no way that I am going to do that" He looks around the circle and his eyes land on me and I am right.

"Stiff, truth or dare" he says with a grin.

"I am no stiff anymore so I choose dare"

"I dare you to hang 10 minutes on the railing above the chasm." I am shock, I look around and I see that everyone is shocked specially Four his jaw has dropped, and of course he has to defend but I can defend myself perfectly, "You can not do this even you are a leader"

"No Four, Tris can choose if she wants to do this or not and if she choose to do not it then she has to remove her shirt" Eric says and he is right even if I don't want say this. I have been thinking for a couple of minutes and I know my answer

"Guys, my answer will shock you because I am going to do the dare and it is my choice" I say and of course Four needs to stop me, "Tris don't need to do this Christina barely survived the 5 minutes and how could you survive the 10 minutes?"

"Are you shut that you don't even recognize that I have become a lot stronger during the initiation, it is my dare and my chose so let's go." I pursue him. Everyone is still shocked, I stand up walk out of the door and I assume that everyone follows me so I don't look back. During the walk everyone is silent because they didn't that I would do this. When we arrive at the chasm, Four tries to convince me one last time with saying "Tris you don't have to this"

"It is my chose and I kind of like it" I answer, now everyone is more shocked. I walk towards the railing climb on it, hang one leg of it, crap with my hands the railing and I swing my other leg of the railing now I am hanging on the railing. Eric says "Your time starts now, good luck"

The first couple of minutes it goes really well. The gang keeps on shouting things like 'GO Tris you can do it' and 'Tris, you have to break my record of hanging on the railing' the last one is from Christina. It goes really until I come to the 5 minutes mark because I feel a splash of water land on my hands. I ignore the pain of my pain and the coldness of the water. Every minute it becomes harder, harder and harder it hold on the railing. When I come to the 8 minutes mark the pain in my left hand is too much so I remove my hand of the railing. Four says "I need to get you of the railing, this is to dangerous." He immediately walks to me but I stop him, "my hand just slipped, it is nothing too dangerous so let me hang."

He is shocked but he let me hang. I hang now with one hand on the railing, it is difficult to hang on the railing with one hand. Until 8:00 min because around 8:00 min I feel another droplet on my hand, I grip the railing harder. The Gang notices this and they keep on saying things like 'Tris you can do it', the last two minutes were the hardest of the last 8 minutes but I keep on hanging even when my hand hurts a lot and when I say a lot then I mean a lot.

When the last minute arrives, they begin with counting down, every number they count down it becomes harder to hold on but I hold on because I want to die. The last ten seconds are the hardest, I nearly lose consciousness but I stay awake. When the gang has counted down on 1, they all run to me but Four and Zeke help me up because they are the strongest.

The moment I am standing on the ground immediately fell to the ground because my legs give up. Thankfully, Tobias catches me before I fall to the ground, he asks " Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I need your support to walk because my legs gave everything during the fight and while hanging on the railing." I say, I walk but with a lot of support of Tobias.

When we arrive at Zeke's apartment, we sit in a circle again. I don't how but I sit on Tobias' lap, now it is my turn. "Four, truth or dare"

"I want a truth because I don't trust you now, honey." he teases.

"Alright I want you to tell Will from which faction you came from" I say with a grin.

"I am sorry, I won't ever tell anyone." he says, he moves me from his lap and he removes his t-shirt and I see his bare chest, I admire his chest how muscular he is. Tobias sees this and says "Do you like the view?" he teases.

"Ummm, yes" I say nervous.

"It is okay, come here" he says while trying to calm me down, like he likes that I admire his chest. He moves me back to his lap, I lay me head against his chest and he brings his arm around my waist and I like it that he does it.

"Okay, now it is my turn Marlene" he says.

I don't even hear the rest because I daze of. It was a hard and a very long day for me because I fought Peter and I hung on the railing of the Chasm, somehow I fall sleep against Tobias' bare chest.

* * *

><p><strong>I will try to update at least once a mouth or once a two weeks. I hope that you review so I know if you like it or not and if I have to make it better. You can always PM me. Today, I am going to celebrate my birthday with my friends because next week Sunday is my birthday. I try to update real soon again. I hope you liked the truth and dare party.<strong>


	7. Note

**I Hello guys,**

**You need to read this note, because you need to help me to decide if I am going to continue this story.**

**That is the question: Do I need to finish this story?**

**Yes or no?**

**And should I remove this story if I won't be writing it for a long time?**

**Yes or no?**

**I want you to answer this questions, I will definitely finish this story some day but not now. I have other ideas for other stories and I have written this story in year and a couple of months so I don't have many ideas for this story. I read a lot, most of them are Harry Potter fanfics but also read some Prince of Tennis. At this moment I have better ideas to write some stories, I will definitely finish my Harry Potter which is on my account but I need some time to that.**

**But should I remove this story yes or no?**

**And if you have some crazy ideas for me to read which are good, give me the name of the stories/story then I wil give it a try. And if you need some advice you can Always ask me because to many ideas for writing but don't have the time for it.**

**I want many people to react on this note so I will know what to do with this story.**

**Bye, **

**Fan Flashing Arrow**

**PS I have changed my account name because it was first very boring.**

**2PS. My precious name is Divergentfanfictionfangirl. You see it is very boring.**


End file.
